In the current proposal for a competitive renewal of the Stanford CCHI, Dr. Davis will continue his role as the overall PI and as the leader of the Administrative Core, providing continuity from the currently funded award to the new investigators in this proposal. He will be assisted in the oversight of the Administrative Core by Drs. Harry Greenberg and Ann Arvin, and together they will be responsible for the overall organization, management, decision-making, and periodic evaluations within Stanford's CCHI. In addition, they will oversee resource allocation, data sharing, protection of intellectual property in conjunction with Stanford's Office of Technology Licensing, and the involvement of institutional resources such as the CTSA/CTRU (Dr. Greenberg is the PI of Stanford's CTSA grant). The Specific Aims of the Administrative Core of the Stanford CCHI are to: 1) Implement administrative & leadership mechanisms that will facilitate communication and cooperation among the Stanford project and core leaders to ensure a productive research effort; 2) Monitor the progress of each of the Research and Technology Development projects and their interactions with the scientific cores; 3) Provide an efficient, centralized unit for the fiscal and administrative operation of the Cooperative Center activities; 4) Provide infrastructure support for Stanford CCHI investigators to develop collaborative studies with other members of the CCHI consortium.